Generally, this application relates to flameless candles and, in particular, to creating the illusion of a flickering flame on a projection screen.
Flameless candles may provide an illusion of a real (flamed) candle, but without the risk of fire damage. A real candle flame moves in physical space. In order to simulate such movement, some have used an element or part that projects above an upper surface of the candle moves in physical space. A light from underneath the upper surface is projected onto such a moving element, and as it moves around, an illusion of a flame is created.
This approach has several problems. For example, a moving element protruding outside of the candle body may tend to become damaged such as during shipping, by mishandling, or by unintentional events. Furthermore, while the moving, protruding element may provide an effective illusion from a farther distance (for example, to a viewer six feet or farther away from the candle), the illusion becomes less effective or ineffective at closer distances. This is because the movement of the protruding element becomes apparent to the viewer, thereby leading to an artificial appearance.
Another drawback is that a relatively large amount of energy may be required to move a bulky, protruding element. This may lead to relatively quicker drainage of batteries (if used). Yet another problem is the lack of a wick. A flame without a wick on a candle is incongruent to a viewer. But if a wick is added to the protruding element, the wick would also move around, which is unnatural.
Another problem with existing, moving part candles is that the protruding element is part of a pendulum, and that pendulum may be driven in an overly aggressive and/or predictable manner. For example, some existing candles apply a force (by magnetic means) at regular intervals to the pendulum and then remove the force. Natural, gravity-driven oscillation will then move the pendulum back in the opposite direction. This movement may not have sufficient randomness to make an effective illusion. Additionally, the oscillation period of the pendulum may be relatively faster than the “pushing” period (when the force is applied), thereby causing an irregular and overly aggressive effect.
Yet another problem with these types of existing candles is that the intensity of the light does not vary, and therefore there is no flickering effect emanating from inside the translucent body of the candle. This detracts from the illusion, because a viewer would expect a flickering effect both on the flame itself and from the translucent body of the candle.
Another problem with existing, moving part candles is that the moving part may make contact with other parts of the candle, thereby making a sound that is uncharacteristic of a conventional, flamed candle.